What About Teddy?
by sacredpotatoe90210
Summary: When they would look at the serene bodies of Teddy’s parents as they lay in their caskets, blotting their eyes delicately with the corner of a lace handkerchief, they would all ask the same question: What about poor Teddy? No Flames Please...
1. Chapter 1

_**I'd like to think of this as a one-shot, but I don't know, I just might add to it.**_

Tonks ran from her aunt, wide eyed and utterly terrified. She spun around once, only to see if she was still being pursued and met the bloodthirsty face of the wild, ferocious Bellatrix Lestrange. All at once, she knew at that moment, the horrible feelings from the cold, stony glare of her aunt and the undying love for her son would be the last things she would ever feel again.

Remus faced his opponent, who at the moment was obscenely swearing at him, calling him names like 'beast' and 'filth'. He was sure he could slay the man, but when he made just a glimpse in the direction of his wife, he became helpless and broken. Dolohov jumped on the chance that had opened. Remus's heart fell at the sight of Tonks' beautiful red-haired head on the floor and her face unmoving, the feeling in the pit of his throat that comes right before he gasps a sob, and the flash of terror that his son would never have a mother or father to raise him were the last things he too felt before Dolohov took his life.

But what about Teddy? The baby lay in his blankets, merely sleeping through the deaths of both of his parents. Oh yes, he had his godfather, Harry Potter, but when he is just a baby, how is anyone going to explain to him why his mother will never be able to come home and rock him to sleep at night? Or why his father will never be able to explain how he lived with the curse that partly enveloped him?

When they would look at the serene bodies of Teddy's parents as they lay in their caskets, blotting their eyes delicately with the corner of a lace handkerchief, they would all ask the same question:

"What about poor Teddy?"

XxX

It was never argued that Teddy Lupin was quite the baby: charming, quiet, and handsome. Everyone who laid eyes on the child knew he would pursue the life of a Marauder. He would reinvent them with the same wit of Remus', now that each legend had perished.

The ones that came to see the child, swaddled in his blankets, mourned for his parents. The ones who stayed away, simply had not heard of Tonks and Remus' deaths yet.

But Harry Potter held the child delicately in his arms. The contrast of the light ivory blanket played so wickedly with the bruises, the cuts, and the scars on his arms. He, Harry James Potter, son of Remus Lupin's best friend, the same Harry Potter who conquered the darkest man to have ever walked the Wizarding world, found no courage in his body to tell this little being that his parents had passed away in a war that had started because of Harry's birth.

Did he deserve this child? He liked to think so. He knew Andromeda Tonks was still unstable with the passing of her husband and her only child; she could never care for a baby. But then again, Harry was only 17 and he had never even held one in his life. When he wrapped the baby tighter in his blankets, when he left Andromeda's home, baby in hand, and when he did not look back after he disappeared into the thick of the night, Harry Potter knew he was doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter smiled sadly to himself one day, late at night as he watched Teddy smash blocks against the carpeted floor of his small flat. Teddy reminded Harry so much of himself, maybe because Teddy was now without parents himself, maybe because Teddy had a spark of the same curiosity towards the world around him. Whatever it was, it never left Harry wishing he was not his godfather.

Andromeda came to visit on weekends. She brought food, nappies, and toddler crackers for Teddy, which was greatly appreciated by Harry. Everyday, she would get on her knees and coo at the child, "growing up so fast in such a short time." She decorated the plain apartment with pictures of Harry's parents in the Order, and every picture of Ted Tonks, Nymphadora, and Remus available. She insisted that they all stay recognizable to Teddy, even with him being so young. All it ended up doing was causing Harry's heart ache from all of the losses that were supposed to be his past.

Teddy reacted well to the pictures and the sometimes sad moods Harry would come in and out of. Though, being two, he didn't quite understand it, but children are quite receptive to their surroundings even at a young age.

Every few weeks, Teddy had his turn and would become uncharacteristically grouchy. His hair on his body would darken to a shade of deep brown, and his teeth gained edge. He never once transformed completely, yet, but it wasn't expected because he was predicted to be only half-werewolf. During this period of time, it was the hardest to get Teddy to bed, change his diaper, and get him to simply play. Teddy would fuss, turning his dark head hair a brilliant red. His face would purple and he would scream until his way was achieved. Harry couldn't bear to see him like this, so he would succumb to the stressful behavior, praying that it wouldn't encourage it to become regular.

When Teddy began to learn names, he tried calling Harry 'Daddy' which was quickly banned by Harry and replaced with just 'airy'. He called Andromeda 'Droma' and Ginny, well, Ginny. Hermione became 'Miney', Ron stayed Ron, and the Weasley parents stayed as just the two 'Eezley's. Harry found it amusing to watch him try and recognize and name his friends as they would come in and out of their home. Sometimes, when Teddy became tired, he would just stop calling them by their names and leave it at 'you!'

By the end of the day, Harry would pick up Teddy and carry him into the nursery and put in the 'big-boy bed' where he would sleep soundly until 12 am. Harry would wake up then; feel the soft shake of the bed as the toddler bounced on, nesting into the blankets for comfort from an unknown nightmare that partook in his toddler dreams. Within minutes, the child would be snoring softly, allowing Harry to return to his rest knowing that whatever had bothered Teddy was no longer burdening him.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy's body lengthened quickly over just one year. He grasped onto Tonk's devilish wit at only three and became a passive manipulator with his charming half-tooth filled mouth. He had every characteristic of his parents perfectly blended so at any given point he would intrigue those around him with recollections. He was a walking, talking memory of his parents.

Andromeda, who was older now, began traveling to different countries for no particular reason except to forget all of her losses. Harry had asked once if he, Ginny, and Teddy should join her sometime, but she only waved a withered hand and shook her head. With every pain she had suffered in the world, she only wanted to be alone.

Harry took Teddy to see his mother and father's graves sites nearly weekly. Ginny never felt it was appropriate for her to visit with them, so she only let Harry accompany Teddy. Teddy would play on the soft earth with flowers Harry had grown over the green mounds. The child would giggle, dig his fingers into the dirt that had settled long ago, and throw rocks and small pebbles he could find into the hedges. Harry left him alone during his exploring escapades and would walk over to his parent's graves not ten paces away. The solitude of the cemetery became overwhelming after about an hour, so Harry would lift Teddy from the ground into his arms which had now developed into a mans' and take him home.

Harry's depression had taken full swing by Teddy's third birthday. He watched solemnly as Teddy would play, never joining in on the innocent fun. It was not until Teddy had reached for Harry's hand in an early afternoon in September. His hand was so small compared to Harry's. It hit him like a truck: oh yes, Harry was taking fairly well care of this child, but was he really bonding? Teddy understood everything, so why didn't Harry just let the child fix what had been broken years ago? Harry grabbed Teddy and wrapped him into his arms, crying into his tiny shoulder. The child patted his back for a minute before he cried too, for no reason other than the only parent he knew was doing just that. As Teddy wailed, trying to escape Harry's grasp, Harry's tears abated when he realized he would soon hug the kid to death. He chuckled softly and said:

"C'mon, Teddy, lets get your PJ's on for your nap, sound good?"

The child wiped his runny nose on the long shirt. His eyes, a wonderful blue, looked up at Harry and twinkled.

Harry looked away as he lifted the child. He ruffled his teal hair and changed him into his favorite Chudley Cannon's outfit.

"Right. Try and sleep okay? Things will change, Teddy, I promise. No more sadness…It's over…." Harry trailed off. He shut the door and turned into the hallway. His mind wandered with hopes he wanted to never be false.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy, speaking fluently in full sentences and completely understanding nearly everything said around him, proved to have picked up the wonderful skills that had been passed by his parents. Things magically floated around the small apartment, making it much more crowded than it already was. He laughed himself to hysterics when things fell.

"Airy!" screamed Teddy happily when he heard a door open and close in another room.

"Teddy!" Ginny came into the room with her arms out for a hug.

"Ginny!" Teddy ran towards her and barreled into her arms. "I love you, Ginny!"

Ginny smiled as she patted his matted green hair. "Where's Harry, Teddy?"

"He's…He's…" Teddy played with a yellow-colored muggle bus. "Over there." Still preoccupied, he pointed to the open door outside of his own.

Ginny stood and walked over to the door and called, "Harry?"

"Ginny?" Harry opened the door and proceeded to give Ginny a great hug. "How are you?"

Ginny shrugged, "Just fine. How about you and Teddy? He seems to like the toy Dad gave him."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. We have been good. Had a hard time last night, Ginny. He cried for his parents. I had to explain to him that they weren't here." Harry sighed. "It's just hard when he can see that everyone else has a regular family."

Ginny frowned and ran her hands through her red, straight hair. "Harry, Droma is getting lonely without anyone with her." She looked at Teddy carefully and then stared into Harry's eyes. "…and if we plan on having a family…" She twirled her ring on her left hand subconsciously. "…we need to get settled, Harry. And what is best for Teddy is to see—"

Harry licked his lips and then bit his top lip. "You think we should have Teddy live with Droma?"

Ginny looked at the yellow bus that was repeatedly being slammed into the ground due to a massive earthquake Teddy's town was suffering from. "Yes," she said quietly.

Harry rubbed his face and watched Teddy play. "He is all I have left of my past besides my scar."

"Sometimes you have to let go, Harry," Ginny held his hand. "I have a better way to remember it all."


	5. Chapter 5

"Droma

"Droma?" Teddy called as he padded across the house in his footy pajamas.

"Teddy, dear!" Andromeda embraced the child. She had quickly grown old. Her hair had become all grey. Wrinkles shadowed her face with memories and age. She was a fairly old woman, but she kept herself up enough to have Teddy around and not collapse from exhaustion. Andromeda looked up from Teddy and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "Harry."

Harry met her gaze and gave a half smile. "Hello, Droma."

"It was so nice of you to let me care for Teddy. I really appreciate it." Her eyes glazed as she looked at her grandson's godfather. His hair was mildly disheveled and his wistful green eyes blazed through his spectacles, not to overshadow the pink scar, however.

"With all of the hell life has given you Droma, and all of the traveling you have partook in through recent years, I think you just should have a seat and enjoy your grandson. You deserve it." Harry patted her shoulder softly as his heart sunk.

Andromeda chuckled. "Life giving me hell? You're the one to talk…but Harry…" she continued, "He is your godson. Remus and Nymphadora willed him to you." Her brow furrowed, not out of depreciation, but out of thought and curiosity.

"But it was not in their plans to have Ted pass on either…"

Andromeda's face darkened. "Have a cup of tea," she offered quietly as she shuffled towards the kitchen.

"No, thank you." Andromeda stopped and looked up. Harry looked away as Teddy twirled himself dizzy in the living room. "I was on my way to meet with Ginny and her parents. I'm sorry for leaving so soon. I can bring Teddy's toys after supper?"

Andromeda nodded and picked up Teddy as he began to walk towards Harry.

"Harry? Are you leaving? Do I get to stay with Droma? Sleepover?" Teddy watched Harry put his jacket back on.

"Yes, Teddy. I will come back to see you later on, okay? Have fun, Teddy!" Harry nodded and waved.

"Okay! Bye Harry!"

November air nipped his face as soon as Harry stepped outside. Ginny met him with her left arm extended, intending on apparating with him. Her engagement ring's diamond twinkled in the midday sunlight. "Are you all ready?" She said as he grasped her hand.

"'Never Ready' might as well have been my middle name."


	6. Chapter 6

You can almost consider this a lost cause…Chapters will only be added once a month…if that…

_**You can almost consider this a lost cause…Chapters will only be added once a month…if that…**_

Harry bent down on one knee as Teddy Lupin came barreling towards him excitedly in the doorway to Andromeda and Teddy's home.

"Harry! Ginny! Your back!" He hugged Harry tight around the neck and continued to cling when Harry stood, giggling.

"Hi, Teddy-boy" Harry unclenched Teddy's strangling arms and set him on the floor. "Happy birthday, Teddy!"

Ginny, from beside Harry, said, "That's right! My, my, Teddy, it IS your birthday!"

"Guess what," he replied, happily staring up at them, "I'm five." He held up his hand with all fingers out as proof.

"I know! I'm super excited—you're a big boy now!" Ginny exclaimed. She pretended to make a gasping sound that made Teddy feel even more excited and proud.

Droma entered the room not a minute later and immediately came over to Harry and Ginny, kissing each on the cheek politely.

"Come into the sitting room, take off your shoes, and make yourselves comfortable!" Droma said, guiding them into the room over. "How are the pair of you? How long has it been? A month? Two weeks?"

Ginny tinkled a laugh, "more like three days, Andromeda."

Droma smiled. "So when are you both tying the knot?"

Teddy, bored of the conversation, left the room to play with his new levitating broomstick.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. "Next May, probably," Harry said.

Ginny interjected, "it may be a while before we have children though. We are probably going to travel around, as you did in Teddy's young years, and then settle down, get a good paying job for the both of us, and THEN have a few children."

Droma smiled again, pleased. "You two certainly have it very well planned out as to what you are doing with yourselves!"

Ginny smiled, flashing her straight white teeth. "Yes, we have had a while to be thinking about it."

Harry cleared his throat. "Droma, Ginny and I are going to take care of you and Teddy."

Droma set down her cup of tea. "What do you mean, Harry, dear?"

Ginny laughed nervously.

"In return of you taking such wonderful care of Teddy through these last years, we, Ginny and I, are going to pay for you and Teddy in every way." Harry shifted in his seat.

"We don't need any of that, Harry!" Droma said darkly.

"We want to help, Droma!" Ginny urged. "It really won't be that big of a deal!"

"I can't take your money, the both of you!" Droma became upset.

"Consider it a gift, then." Harry stated, not wanting to hear any more talk of the subject.

Though, Droma continued. "Harry, really…Ginny…you two are going to be raising a family soon!" She looked hard at the couple.

"It won't be for a while," Ginny reminded her.

Droma sighed. "I guess Ted and I didn't have that much when he passed…"

Harry clapped his hands. "Its done, Droma. Everything you need will be arriving biweekly in your vault, okay?"

"Yes, yes." Droma sighed again and took a sip of tea.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next six or seven months, it had been a while since Teddy had seen Harry and Ginny. They owled him once a week with a picture to tell him where they were, whether it was a Muggle wonder or an extravagant Wizard castle. Teddy missed his godfather and Ginny very much over that time. When they arrived back to Droma's home, they brought wonderful news.

"We are finally getting married!" Ginny gushed, flushed and brilliant.

Droma grinned over her teacup. "Its April! One month early, Ginny!" Droma looked at Harry. "Just couldn't wait, you two, could ya?"

Harry beamed.

Teddy smiled. To him, it wasn't much of a change except for what jewelry they wore now, because he had grown his whole 5-and-three-quarters-(thankyouverymuch)-year-old life with Ginny in it.

Ginny looked down at her white blouse, making Droma think Ginny was already dreaming of wedding bells…though quite the contrary.

Harry urged his wife, "and what else…?"

Ginny blushed. "And I am pregnant."

Droma squealed. "Any more news I should know about, you two?!"

Harry shook his head and put his arm around his soon to be wife.

Droma sighed and shook her head happily. "How great. Now I have a god-daughter! And soon a god-grandchild! Do you know if it is a boy or girl…what are you gonna name it?" Teddy was grinning from Droma's lap. His eyes sparkled, a brother or sister!

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled somewhat coyly.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at his palms. "My—our—first son is going to be named James—"

"After your father, yes," Droma concurred.

"Our first daughter will be named Lily."

"After your mother. Oh, Harry and Ginny! I am so glad you both chose such names!"

"Any more sons, we have Albus…but I think that's as far as we got before we became distracted." Ginny chuckled.

Seven months later, Ginny went into labor. She birthed a healthy baby boy named James Remus Potter. 8 pounds 4 ounces.

Teddy walked and talked as quietly as possible when he knelt over the baby for the first time in Droma's living room. The baby was asleep, and noisy was NOT allowed in Droma's home with the baby! Teddy smiled at the squinty face. "Hi baby," Teddy breathed.

Ginny patted Teddy's back. "His name is James, honey."

"James?" He furrowed his eyebrows and then nodded with acceptance. "Does he like Quidditch?"

Harry laughed. "I hope so!"

James shoved a fist into his mouth and began sucking on it.

"What a weird baby!" Teddy giggled.

"Oh Teddy, no need to say that!" Droma scolded softly.

Teddy hung his head but watched the baby suckle at his knuckles. His brother looked so peaceful bundled up in light blue as he slumbered on the baby blanket.


	8. Just for Fun

Harry sat on the floor of Teddy's bedroom fumbling with a slide jigsaw puzzle, Teddy was giggling at the little progress Harry was making, and Ginny was dancing some plastic link toys in front of James' delighted face.

"Harry—no—that's not the move—ack! You're back to the beginning!" Teddy leaned on Harry's shoulder, criticizing him.

Ginny smiled and looked at Harry. "And you thought you were a Muggle for the first eleven years of your life?"

Harry smirked. "I've almost got it! Lay off!"

Teddy giggled again and smacked his head. "ANOTHER wrong move! I beat this first try!"

"Oh, ha-ha," Harry mused with dry sarcasm.

James clapped his hands and Ginny turned back her attention to her son, cooing and baby-talking him.

"OH! I got it! Beat the stupid thing!" Harry tossed it onto the floor and grinned with pride.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Finally!"

_**A/N: Just for fun. 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy bared his teeth at Droma.

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" Andromeda's infuriated face scolded him. She still had on her nightgown, for it was 3:47 AM.

His nails, long but still somewhat dull, slashed at the air. He growled from the pit of his throat. He was aware of the rules in the household, unable to control his emotions, but able to control himself at least somewhat.

"Sit down young man! That's it! Right on the floor now!" Droma's finger jabbed at the air in front of Teddy.

Teddy's eyes narrowed, bloodshot but still light blue. He seated himself atop the rug and continued to pant and growl.

"You listen to me, boy!" Droma kept her voice as stern as possible, despite her fear of the boy, even if he was seven years old. "You are going to march into that room of yours and you will stay there ALL NIGHT."

Teddy bared his teeth again and snapped at her. The fur on his body was feathery but still dark brown and long. He had the appearance of a child that had not been groomed properly in a while, sharpened his teeth to fine points, and drank a hair-growth potion.

"I. Don't. Care." Then, she straightened her arm in the direction of his room. "March!"

Teddy swiped at the wall, slashing down a picture of Remus and Nymphadora together.

Droma yelped loudly. "How dare you!"

Teddy whimpered and pushed out a deep "…oh...!"

Droma choked out, "go to your bedroom, Teddy…now."

Teddy, now emotionally sentimental or at a calm state for a half-werewolf, loped down the hallway towards his room.

When the sun had dawned into Teddy's room the next morning, his terrible looks had receded back to his normal boy image.

And Teddy burst into hot tears at the blurry memory of what he had done that night.

Droma came into his room and held her grandchild, rocking him gently in her arms. "You can't help it, dear. It's just a piece from your father." She closed her eyes and kissed the top of his head.

"I…I want to talk to Harry…" Teddy whispered into her wrinkled neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry did not feel like a Muggle Superhero after the War. He did not experience the joy and sense of accomplishment like a Superhero would after serving such justice. He tried to even play out the War in Teddy's bedtime stories to glorify himself within his mind; Harry knew what he did was great, but he was not yet aware of his pride. Though, instead, he told a sugar-coated story instead of the truth. And when the time in the 'tale' reached where Nymphadora and Remus died, he only called them 'brave soldiers on the good-guy's side' because beating-around-the-bush was still easier than admitting the truth to Teddy. Ginny wanted Teddy to know how brave and strong his parents were. But selfishly, Harry was not yet ready. Droma told Teddy his parents died for Teddy to be happy. Teddy, eight now, could not comprehend.

"Why?" Teddy held a picture of a pregnant Nymphadora sitting in a shabby Remus's lap as they chuckled at something unknown.

"Why, what, dear?" Droma drank the lavender from her China cup.

"Why did they die for me to be happy? How? What was going to make me…unhappy?"

Droma pursed her lips and looked into the cup of tea in her palms. "I knew we were going to have this conversation some day." She had chills run through her back and arms. "I will get Harry."

Harry used Floo Powder to enter their home. "Teddy," Harry hugged his godson solemnly, who hugged back, rather confused.

"Sit down." Harry commanded softly to Teddy. Harry sat down in an arm chair in front of Teddy, perched on the sofa. He leaned forward so his forearms rested on his knees as he began a

"Once upon a time, there was a boy, young, brave, and intelligent. He was blessed with a curse—"

"—the only one of its kind." Teddy finished Harry's sentence eagerly.

Harry cleared his throat. "Let me finish, Teddy, this one is a little different.

"He was told by a great wizard he would be the only one to conquer the most powerful, most evil wizard in the world…Just because of a scar on his forehead."

Teddy's eyes widened. "Harry—!"

"This vile wizard could not stop him, the boy, because they were equals. Which means they were going to have a great battle later on. The boy gathered up followers when the War they would fight in grew near. He, in fact, had a whole school of scholars and teachers behind him, all on his side. Two of his brave, wonderful soldiers were just married—Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. They fought so gallantly—"

"—Mom and Dad? Why are they in the story? Were they in the War? Mom and Dad? They fought?!" Teddy paled and looked hungrily at Harry.

"Yes, Teddy. They were very brave. They died from one of the dark wizard's friends." Harry rubbed his face.

"They died so I could be happy." Teddy repeated Droma's words.

Droma was in the kitchen, crying softly as she brewed more tea.

"What does that mean then? 'They died so I could be happy.'" Teddy repeated again.

"It means that if they and everyone else had not helped the boy—"

"—you—"

"—fight, the world would be a much more dangerous, scary place." Harry shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy couldn't help but be curious of Harry's new past now. However, this was very expected. Teddy asked questions. Millions of them. He wanted to know about everything from what his parents did, to how many Death Eaters Harry faced before Voldemort 'killed' him. Harry faced this with the courage he had. He knew that the child had to know, so he gave even the grittiest details.

"How was Droma and Mom's family so bad if they weren't…?" Teddy frowned. He was picking his own brain. Putting pieces together himself. "It doesn't make sense--good guys coming from bad guys. That's not how it's supposed to work. You either have a bad guy family or you have a good guy family."

"Everyone has a little light in them. It's just which side you choose to act upon, Teddy." Harry loosely quoted Sirius. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Voldemort _had_ some light in him, I am sure. But he was only raised to be an angry, dark person. His bad became more influential than his good."

Teddy nodded, semi-understandingly.

Harry reclined in his chair more and continued, "and although Droma and your mother were raised to be bad, they found their little light as children. Whether it was through playing with other children at school, I don't know. Anyone can find light within. Some people just may have to relight their torch."

"I'm not dark," Teddy stated.

"No, you definitely aren't. You have a light that out-glows anyone, I guarantee it!" Harry raised his eyebrows at Teddy and nodded.

Teddy smiled but it flickered only for a moment. He brought his voice down to a low whisper, "but if there are always bad guys…where are they now? There are too many good guys right now." His eyes shifted to the window, and then back at Harry. "Could there be more coming?" His eagerness took Harry by surprise.

"No, Teddy. They are in Azkaban, remember? There are bad guys. They are just all in one place where they can't get us. And there will always be petty criminals like thieves…" He watched Teddy's reaction.

Teddy opened his mouth and then closed it. He thought for a second, "but what if the thieves become really bad? What if they try and make their own Voldemort?"

"There was, and always will be, only one Voldemort. Only one man can be born like that every bajillion years. No one can ever be as stone-cold as that man, ever."

The front door clicked, unlocked and swung open. The gusty fall breeze blew in, breaking the seriousness of the conversation. Ginny, bundled in her scarves, gloves, her parka and hat, stood in the door carrying groceries in each hand and some floating behind her. "Hullo, Teddy!" she beamed. "Stew tonight!" Her red hair glowed as it frivolously floated from underneath her hat in the breeze.


End file.
